Honey
by BuffyandDracoLover
Summary: BTVSHP Buffy goes to England with Giles and goes to a church and meets people. Set in season 2.
1. Default Chapter

Honey

By BuffyandDracoLover

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Just Joss Whendon and J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Buffy goes to England with Giles and attends a church.

Set in season 2. Angel is still bad.

London, England

Sunday July 22, 1998

Buffy went to England with Giles for the summer. Just to have a break from the hell mouth. It was now Sunday and she was sitting in a church. A very old church from her point of view. She was trying to figure out why she was there. Oh yeah. Giles made her so she would get out of the house.

So when she got there she sat down in a pew by herself. Giles had some meeting he had to attend and would pick her up around 12:30 and 1. She still didn't like the idea of going.

In the next few minutes a family sat down with her. There was an older man and lady. The boy who sat down next to her was around her age. He had blonde hair and wearing all black. She was shocked about how much he looked like Spike.

The boy turned and looked at her. She blushed when she realized that he caught her staring at him and quickly turned around.

She grabbed the program that she was handed and looked to see what was up next. The boy tapped her shoulder and looked at him.

"Draco Malfoy." He said looking at her thoroughly.

"Buffy Summers." She answered back. Checking him out. 'He's kind of cute.'

"So what are you new here." He asked with a bit of attitude. "Because I've been going here and haven't seen you here before. And I have been going her since I was a kid."

Buffy laughed quietly. "Yeah. I'm on vacation with my step-dad, Rupert Giles."

"Rupert Giles." He looked at her puzzled. "I didn't know he got married."

"You know Giles." Buffy asked looking at him. "Boy how can you know him? He's all stuffy and wears tweed. You don't look like one of the book types."

"He's an old friend of the family." He said. "I didn't know he was coming back. My parents would be happy to hear from him"

"Okay, I'll tell him."

They got shushed by his parents as the sermon started and a glare from Draco's dad. That sat quietly for the rest of it.

Buffy left the church in a somewhat good mood. She still wasn't happy that Giles made her go but she had a good time. She went to go wait for Giles to show up.

Draco watched her from where he was talking with his friends. Pansy looked the way he was looking and glared at the girl. She wasn't happy that Draco was looking at the new chick instead of her.

"Who's she?" She asked pointing at Buffy.

"Buffy Summers." Draco said with a smirk, knowing that Pansy was jealous. "She's Rupert Giles step daughter."

There was a collection of gasps as they heard that. Rupert or 'Ripper' was know to them as one of Lord Voldemorts most dangerous workers and a really powerful wizard.

"Lets go meet her." Said Lissete standing next to Pansy.

"She probably doesn't want to be bothered." Pansy said trying to get back everyone's attention.

"Yeah that's sounds like a good idea." Draco said and headed over to her. "Buffy!"

Buffy looked towards the person who called her name. "Hey Draco. What's up?"

"I would like you to meet my friends Pansy, Lissete, Claire, Crabbe and Goyle." He pointed out each one.

"Nice to meet you." She nodded her head at them.

"So where are you from?" Lissete asked.

"I'm from Sunnydale, Cali…" She never finished because her phone went off. "Hello." "Yes." "No." "Fine." "Okay." "Bye."

"Who was that?" Draco asked hoping it wasn't her boyfriend.

"Giles. He's goanna pick me up out front in five. So I better go out. I was nice meeting you all." She smiled and walked away.

"What and unusual girl." Claire said, as they watched her leave.

"Yeah. I hope I see her again." Draco said and went to find his parents.

Giles pulled up the second she walked out of the churchyard. Once she got in he bombarded her with questions. "Did you meet anyone?" was the final question.

"Yep. A boy named Draco Malfoy." Giles swerved the car. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry. I forgot they went to that church."

"Yeah. They would like for you to get a hold of them sometime."

After they talked a bit they arrived back at his house.

"So I'll be in my room if you need me." Buffy went back up stairs to ponder what they talked about.

I hope you all like. Sorry for not posting on my others. I have the next chapter to When Bad Things Get Worse. But it's on my friends computer and I won't be able to post it until Saturday.

Please RR.

Thanks.

Happy holidays

BuffyandDracoLover


	2. Chapter 2

Honey

Sorry for not updating. I was just going to leave this as a one chapter story but I've gotten requests to update this story. So here it is.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Set in Season 2 of BTVS and the summer before Year 6 of Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J. K. Rowling and Joss Whendon does.

Chapter 2

It was three days after she went to the church and met Draco Malfoy. Buffy didn't understand why Giles wouldn't get a hold of them but didn't ask. She was going down stairs to get something to eat when there was a knock on the front door. She answered the door and was surprised to see the Malfoy's standing in the door way.

"Can I help you?" Buffy asked feeling awkard in only a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"Yes. I am looking for Ripper Giles. My son told me that he was back in England and that he had a step-daughter. You must be her. I am Lucius Malfoy; this is my wife, Narcissa, and you of course met my son, Draco, at church." Lucius said a he swept into the house uninvited, Draco and Narcissa followed.

Buffy glared at Lucius for a moment, and then shut the door. "Giles is not here right now. I will let you know that you were here though. But I cannot promise you that he will call you back though."

"That is alright. We will wait for him. You can call him t tell him to hurry up though. We do have some appointments in the next couple of hours. Hmmm…. Nobbins... you wretched house elf where are you. I would like some tea." Lucius said aloud to the room.

Buffy looked at him like he was crazy but then jumped when a short nasty looking creature popped out of nowhere. She stared at it with wide eyes.

"Master Malfoy. Here is the tea you asked for" Nobbins, Giles house elf said with a slight bow.

"Wh… what is is that thing?"

All three of the Malfoy's looked at her in shock, while Nobbins shrieked. "OH No I was not supposed to show m'self to Mistress Buffy. Oh no I broke the master orders." He started to throw himself hard against the wall.

"Do you not know what a house elf is? What about Magic?" At her look, Lucius sighed in disgust. "Figures Ripper would marry a muggle. It was always like him. Well you better call him and let him know we are here and that his boss is coming to the house later to talk."

Buffy nodded and walked upstairs where she would have some privacy. She called the council.

"The Library of London. How may we help you?"

"I am looking for Rupert Giles. He should be there."

"Oh yes he is, please wait a moment"

Giles picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Giles we have quests over. The Malfoy's. Lucius is being a total ass if you ask me and when the hell did you have a small creature that served people."

Giles closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll be there as soon as possible, Buffy. Don' worry I'll explain everything later. I have a meeting to go to so I'll see you in a bit. Ohh don't question anything, 'especially if people just come out of nowhere."

"Hold on he also wan…." Buffy trailed off as he hung up on her. 'Well I hope this goes okay.' Before going back down, Buffy changed into a pair of blue jeans and a light sweater.

She walked into the parlor to find it filled with about ten people in the room. She looked around and hoped she was not in trouble. Everyone turned and stared at her as she walked towards Lucius. "Giles will be here in a bit. He had an important meeting to attend when I called him. You can wait but I am not sure how long the meeting will take."

Lucius nodded and turned towards the crowed. It was even bigger then it was when she got to Lucius. "Everyone this is Buffy Giles. Ripper step-daughter. Please welcome her to our group and mind that she doesn't know anything 'bout our cause. We'll explain some of the basics before our lord arrives."

Buffy was sat down next to Draco and Pansy while these people who barged into her house explain what death eaters were and than what other things that they did and heard about this great lord. This sounded like a bunch of crap to her. She got up to leave when a dark figure popped up in front of her.

Sorry that it's short but ran out of time. Plus I have to let my sister on. Please R/R.

BuffyandDracoLover 


	3. Chapter 3

Honey

Chapter 3

Buffy nearly jumped three feet in the air at the sight of the man in robes. She felt the energy come off of him and decided that this was the Lord that the group of people was talking about. She stepped back quickly and tried to clear her throat.

Lord Voldemort looked her over curiously, feeling the power radiating off the small girl in front of him. "Hello, where is Ripper?"

"He'll be back in a while. He was at a meeting at the British Library." Buffy said as she took a stool by the fireplace so she could keep an eye on the room, hoping that Giles would arrive soon because she did not want to deal with theses guys alone.

"There is no need to sit so far away from us, because you my dear shall be part of us soon." said Voldemort. "I am Lord Voldemort and these are my followers, who are known as Death Eaters. So you are the stepdaughter to Ripper, where is your mother, for I would also like to meet her."

Buffy watching everyone answered, really unsure of what she should exactly do. "She had to stay back in California due to her job. Giles and I are only here for a few weeks for me to visit some sites and for him to complete some business. So thanks for the offer to join your group but I will be returning to the states."

Voldemort just looked at her. "We'll see about that my dear."

Buffy sat there quietly, thinking about what she had to do. She needed to talk to Giles before he came back but didn't really think she could with everybody in the house. She knew she'd have a lot of explaining to do when he got back because she was not suppose to let anyone into the house while he was gone.

********************************

_Hour later_

The front door slammed open and shut and there was cursing heard from the entry way. Buffy jumped up and went to see what the problem was. She smile when she saw Giles. "Hey Giles, what's up why are you so angry?"

Giles just looks at her and shoves his jacket in the closet. "It was fine just a bunch of idiotic watchers who do not realize that we are moving into the twenty first century."

Buffy just raised an eyebrow at that. "Wow Giles that's like one of the smartest things that you have said in a while. The council is not that smart. What they say? Do they want you should be stricter on me by taking away my friends and away from my mother?"

"Don't worry about it Buffy." Giles said. "You said something about the Malfoy's being here when you called."

"Um… yeah…. About that there is a whole lot more people here then just the Malfoy's. And I did not let most of them in. I swear, I left for a minute and when I came back there were about ten more people." She looked back over her shoulder and made sure that no one had followed her out.

Giles pushed past Buffy and into the living room, looked around in shock and then managed to bow. "My Lord, welcome to my home. I did not expect you to seek my presence so soon." Inside Giles was panicking; he had no idea what he was going to do. He did not need Lord Voldemort to find out that Buffy was the slayer, which would only cause bad things.

"Welcome home Ripper. Your daughter has been keeping us entertained for a bit." Voldemort flicked his wand and all curtains were shut and every window and door was locked. "We have much to discuss. Like the fact that you should have come to me the second you returned to London."

"My Lord, I am sorry but the Ministry of Magic has been watching my every step since I have returned. You know I was on the Death Eater list and I made sure that I would have a well set out schedule before I came before you." Giles stated, hoping Voldemort would by that for an excuse.

Voldemort looked at him closely hoping to catch any signs of him lying, and nodded. "Very well indeed, now I was going to let you in on our plans," He started, "but now we have a new person that we have to inform on what is going on."

Giles looked at Buffy slightly panicked; he did not want her joining the Death Eaters and knew for sure when she heard the whole story she would not allow it. "My Lord, that is all and well but we will not be in England for very long. I mean we now live in California and we may not be of any help to you while we are there."

Lord Voldemort glared at him. "Well then we will have to change that, won't we? You will speak to her mother and let her know that you want your daughter go to school here in England. I am sure you will be able to convince your wife to let this happen."

Buffy just looked at him in amazement. 'Who does this guy think he is, God?' She shook her head and looked at the guy. "I am sorry but that is not going to work. My mother is very strict and I have a job that I must get back to when I go to school. So there really is no way for me to come to school here."

Lord Voldemort lowered his eyes. He did not like being defied and they were openly defying his orders. "We will see about that Ms. Summers, we will see about that. But for now on we will start trying to educate about everything that is going on."

So for about a good two hours the Dark Lord explained everything that was going on. Making her aware of everything that he has done for his cause, and the trouble that she could get in if she did not follow what he wanted her to do.

She heard the phone ring from the kitchen; she stood up to go answer it. "Excuse me but I need to go answer that I believe it may be my mother." She sped out of there with a sigh of relief.

"You, Ripper, have the most interesting daughter." Voldemort looked at him. "I plan on figuring out everything about her. There is something interesting about her if I may so myself."

Giles did not know what to say he knew that he could into trouble if he lied about her so he didn't say anything because he was not asked any direct questions.

Voldemort along with some of the other fellow death eaters stood up to leave. "We shall be back soon. Talk to her about joining us willingly or face the consequences." He turned ready to leave and looked back. "If I find out that you are hiding something from me you better beware that the punishment will be swift and unpleasant." With that he disappeared along with all the death eaters but the Malfoy's.

Giles was relieved that it was only them because he can now concentrate on what was going on and figure out what Lucius wants before sending them away.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry for such the long time for a new update. It really has been awhile, but stuff in my life just happens and it keeps me away. School work has been getting to be a lot and just work in general. Along with a lot of other personal shit.


End file.
